Flashbacks
by Camikitty193
Summary: The 5 TT reminiscing about 'The Old Days' after Cyborg dies.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is the first chapter. It's short, but it will do. I call the story 'flashbacks' because it shows the 5 TT reminiscing about 'the old days.' It's pretty good.

Disclaimer: I do not own the TT, but if I did. . . . . I'll just leave that hanging.

Dedication: To Mrs. Bartoli, for letting me use her computer.

* * *

Things were fun. For the moment. But little did they know, their lives were about to change. 

"OmygodIcan'tbelieveit-" Beastboy rushed out.

"What? What happened, Beastboy?" Starfire asked, allowing him to calm down.

"Cy- Cyborg-He's dead." The words flushed out of his mouth, tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

"WHAT?" Starfire screamed, "How?"

"He- he was fighting, and he fell. I saw him hit the water. He never came up. I waited and waited, but he never came up."Beastboy sobbed.

"How could this happen? Did you check underwater?"This time it was Robin.

"Yes, and I found his body. He wasn't moving." He couldn't speak anymore.

"O my GOD! Well.. . . . " Robin trailed off.

"What, Robin? What is wrong?" Starfire said.

"This is the end of the Teen Titans. Never again will we fight a battle, especially without Cyborg." Robin left the room, not allowing anyone to contradict him. No one was going to, anyway. They all knew he was right.

* * *

Somewhere, in a sewer in the river, Cyborg shuddered. He was alive, but only just. He moaned in pain, then passed out onto the ground. It would be a while before he could even move.

* * *

that's the end. I know, it's REALLY short, but the other chapters are going to be way longer. I remind you, no flames, please. They're like broccoli. Once you try it you never want it again. :) 


	2. Chapter 2: Robin

This is the first chapter where someone actually reminisces. From the title, you might guess that it's Robin. You will learn some interesting things about him.

Disclaimer: I do not own the TT, but I think that anyone who is on fanfic about it should own a share. All with me, say aye! -silence- Ok, never mind then.

Dedication: To Erin Hunter for writing all of the wonderful Warriors books. Also to Bobby Jeff, one of my favoritist imaginary friends. THIS MEANS YOU, SAVANNAH!

* * *

Robin walked quietly down the street, head bowed. He would not look anyone in the eye, just in case. . something happened. He could never tell what was on the street ever since Cyborg's. . . accident. He could never stop thinking it was his fault, because he was not there. He would never forgive himself. Suddenly a flash of green rushed by him hurriedly. Was that Beastboy? He looked up. The green was gone. He must have imagined it. 

At home, Robin walked into the door moodily. "I'm HOME!" He yelled to his wife.

"Yes, honey? Is there something you require?" Starfire said, floating into the room.

"No. I was just thinking. . . . " Robin trailed off.

"What is it you were thinking, Robin? Is something troubling you?" Starfire asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I. . I think it was my fault Cyborg died." Robin spoke, worriedly.

"ROBIN! Do not say such things! How many times do I have to say that it was NOT your fault!" Starfire was red in the face, and smoke was starting to come out of her ears.

"All right, all right. Calm down! I get it. Anyway, what's for dinner?" Robin asked, sitting down to their designer table. They had alot of money from the old days, so it wasn't hard to get what they wanted.

"Deep-fried florgg with a little pinch of Taxxonn sauce!" Starfire looked pleased with herself.

"Oh, my. . . favorite." Robin stammered. The platter on the table lookedhideous. Barf-green meat with abarf-tan sauce on top. yum.

Suddenly something made him looke up. He was SURE this time that he had seen a purple cloak outside the window. He had just seen a flash of Raven's eyes, too. He ran to the window and looked out. Whatever it as, it was gone. But atattered pieceof purple cloth was dangling on the window hook.

"What is it, Robin? Is something wrong?" Starfire rushed to his side.

"No, but. . I'm sure we haven't seen the last of the former Teen Titans."


	3. Chapter 3: Beastboy

Ok, this is Beastboy's side. And for all of you who are wondering, CYBORG'S NOT DEAD!

Disclaimer: I do not own the TT, but I want to become a lwyer and defend my case about being obsessed. CURSE YOU, TT OWNERS!

Dedication: To Exhibit B. You so fiiinnneee.

* * *

Beastboy glanced nervously around the damp apartment. Breaking and entering wasn't easy. He glanced around in search of good hiding places for money. Jackpot! He opened the mahogony desk and felt for a secret compartment. There it was, hiding under files. He opened it. In there was eight hundred-dollar bills and a couple of fifties. He swiped it carefully from it's place, making sure not to leave any traceable evidence. Then he heard the door unlocking. He morphed into a fly and buzzed quickly out the door. 

"Honey, I'm home!" Beastboy yelled, walking quickly and sitting on the tiny leather couch.

"Hey honey," Raven said, entering the room. "Beastboy Jr. and Mini Cyborg said their first words today."

"Really?" Beastboy sounded excited. "What was it?"

"Doomathon. Honey, have you been talking about your old video gaqmes in front of the kids again?" Raven looked sternly at him.

"Ummmmm. . maybe." Beastboy looked embarrassed.

"Honey, you know we've talked about this. No talking about T rated games, remember?"

"No, we talked about no M rated games. You never said anything about T."

"Honey, we talked about T games twice." This time Raven looked tired. "Have we lost ALL the spice in our life?"

"No, the ginger is on the second shelf, bottom left cabinet." Beastboy said, looking serious.

"I just wish. . . " Raven trailed off.

"What is it, Rae? You know you can tell me." Beastboy commented, looking concerned.

"I wish that we could have the Teen Titans back. I went and saw Starfire. Well, I saw her but she didn't see me. I miss her, and all the other people in our group." Raven sighed dramatically.

"Well, I miss them too. But one of them, who happens to be my best friend, is never gonna see us again!" and with that, Beastboy stormed off of the couch and into the doorframe. "I'm gonna check on Ravenstar." he muttered, went into the nursery.

Raven sighed. This was their normal day. Suddenly something fluttered out the window. She truned, but nothing was there. She walked over to the open window and looked out. Nothing was there. She was just about to walk back inside when she saw something fluttering. It was a light purple piece of fabric. She picked it up, and it said _10:00 old hangout -Starfire. _


	4. Chapter 4: Cyborg

This chapter is proof that CYBORG'S NOT DEAD! So many people have been giving me grief and flames about that, but he'snot. This is a whole chapter about his liveliness.

Disclaimer: I do not own the TT, but last year someone told me I did for an April Fool's joke. IT WASN'T FUNNY.

Dedication: To M$ because he's hot. Kidding. KIDDING!

* * *

Cyborg tilted his head slowly, trying not to move his already injured arm. It was going to be fixed soon, but he didn't want to bust it up any morethan it already was. He sighed slowly as he remembered the bed he USED to sleep in, when he was with the Teen Titans. When he had returned to their place, it had been deserted, and they had never came back. He missed Robin, Starfire, and Raven. But most of all Beastboy. His best friend must have been heartbroken at the thought of leaving his beloved home, and leaving Cyborg. But he was harboring a secret no one knew. A secret Robin would kill him for. He was secretly in love with Starfire. And, Cyborg knew for a fact, that she loved him. If only he knew where she was. . . then he heard his arm/phone ringing. He tilted his head slowly and painfully and opened the hatch. "Hello? He grunted. 

"Hello, Cyborg.This is your repair guy. We're open now, if you want to fly in for a quick repair." The man was gruff and had a raspy voice.

"How much, man?" Cyborg queried.

"About 500. Cheap, too, for that kind of equipment."

"Oh..all right, then. I'll give you your money after I'm satisfied." And with that, Cyborg hung up.

* * *

Cyborg was at the shop, looking at the familiar surroundings. "Hey, dude, do you think that you can put a GPS system in my arm? I. . . .kind of need it." 

"Sure, whatever you want. But the price is gonna go up." The technitian smiled an evil grin.

"Like hell it will. I've got the GPS, and all I need you to do is put it in. That takes about 5 minutes. You don't need to charge more. So forget it." Cyborg smiled right back.

"Fine. But I can't guarantee a good job." The tachnician growled. "Now, I'm gonna put you to sleep. . ." And with that, he injected something in his bloodstream. Cyborg felt his lids go heavy, and fell back into a deep, dark sleep.

* * *

When he woke up, the man was standing over him with a flashlight. "Wakey wakey, little Cyborg." He crooned. "I need my money." 

Cyborg took out a small wallet from his jacket pocket and pulled out a credit card. "I'll do it." he said, and swiped it into his arm. His account came up. He withdrew the amount that he needed, and it came out another slot in his arm. He handed it to the technician.

"Here," he muttered, "stop saying I pay too little."

"Ahh, but you do" grinned the technician, "I just charge too little."

Cyborg turned and walked away, back to his tiny apartment downtown. It was a piece of shit. There was nothing there, and he really needed to get a new place. He sighed, and settled down on the tiny one-person recliner.

Suddenly he heard a tiny fluttering in his small, grimy window. He turned, but no-one was there. He went to look out the window. There, clinging loosely to the dirt-covered hook was a smalll piece of purple cape. He snatched it away before the wind took it. On it said, _10:00. our old hangout. -love, Starfire._


	5. Chapter 5: Raven

Ok. This is Raven's chapter. What else needs to be said?

Discalimer: I do not own the TT, and I have run out of funny things to say, so you can just skip this part because it's really boring. Seriously.

Dedication: To T and K.

* * *

Quickly and swiftly, Raven glided down the alleyway in search of something. What was she looking for? Her heart raced as she reached a dead end. She heard a sharp snapping sound behind her, and she turned to see what it was. It was a man. A tall, burly man, but he was wearing a mask, so she could not tell who it was. "Raven. . ." he murmered, ambling slowly toward her. She tried to shriek, but no sound came out. She tried to move, but she was frozen to her spot. "Where is she?" The man moaned. Sheer terror overwhelmed her as the man inched closer, step by step. He was about to touch her, but she ripped his mask of before he could. Before she could see his face, she woke up. 

She was lying in her bed, drenched in sweat and shivering. Beastboy lay next to her, a serene yet aging look on his face. By the way he kept jerking, she could tell he was dreaming about Cyborg. His former best friend. She could completely understand how much he missed him, and she missed him too, she was just. . . tired of him sulking. It had been so many years! She wanted to help him, but it was like he was in a shell and wouldn't let her in.

"Honey. . . " she murmered, gently brushing her hand on his cheek.

"Mpphhhhh. . what?" he slowly and drearily opened his eyes.

"Honey, you were moving in your sleep again, and it's 9:30." She sighed. "I'm going to try and get a job. Do you want to come with me?"

"NO! I don't want a new job! Why do you want me to get one?" Beastboy panicked.

"Why. . no, honey, I just thought you might want to come with me for moral support." Raven was confused. "Why, beastboy? Is something bothering you?"

"No.. . it's fine. I was just. . confused. Yeah, I'll go with you." Bestboy said, calming down.

"Ok, hon. I want to go in about 30 minutes, after I've had breakfast. Beastboy Jr.and Mini Cyborg also need to be fed." Slowly, Raven got up and silently got dressed. She put on a purple miniskirt and a light purple top. She didn't want to put on anything too moody, in case any of the owners of the places where she wanted to work thought she was in a cult. She went into the tiny kitchen and warmed up two bottles of milk. Then she sprinted the short walk to the babies' room after she heard the two of them shrieking and wailing. Obviously they were hungry. But when she put the bottles to their mouths, they pushed it away. "Stahfiyah." Beastboy Jr. said, smiling. "Stayfiyah come heyah." Mini Cyborg yelled.

"WHAT?" Raven yelled. She looked out the window and saw nothing. So she went to Beastboy.

"Honey, the babies are saying that Starfire came here." She said worriedly.

"Umph. I'll go check." He drearily got up and went to the babies' room across the hall. Nothing was there. The babies were playing with each other. He was about to leave when he heard a tiny fluttering sound. He looked out the tiny window and saw a tattered piece of purple fabric. He plucked it down. It said, _10:00 our old hangout. Don't forget! And the babies looke really good-looking. -Starfire. _He didn't even know why she said _don't forget_. The real question was, how was he going to go without Raven noticing?


	6. Chapter 6: The meeting

This is the big chapter. Some INTERESTING stuff will happen, but I won't give any spoilers. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own the TT. But I will tell a joke. Why did the blonde pour milk into the TV? She was trying to get the TV dinner.

Dedication: To my brother, Steven. He has his first baseball game 2-day and I'm not going, so this is my way of wishing him good luck. I usually hate his guts, but I feel a pang of regret at the thought that I won't be there for his first baseball game as a high-schooler.

* * *

Mysterious and confusing sensations coursed through her body as Starfire nervously waited for the arrivals. Would they come? What would happen? It was only 9:30, but she wanted to make sure that she was the first one there in case anyone came early. She anxiously sat on hre old couch in her old living room in her old house as she waited for her best friends. She wondered if Cyborg was still even alive. Had she gotten the right address? Suddenly she heard a swishing sound and a light creak of the floorboards. She spun aroundto see Robin. 

"Robin! What are you doing here?" She managed to choke out.

"I could ask the same for you." He replied coolly. "Why are you sitting there?"

"Um. . no reason." She stammered, then spun around again as she heard the sharp _thud_ of a heavy foot. It was Cyborg.

"Starfire." Nothing else was needed to be said when he saw her. Her heart fluttered as she saw his massive body. He was standing there, taller and stronger than ever. She had thought he was dead! Then Robin reacted.

"What the FUCK! You're dead!" He was as shocked as she thought he would be. He stared in amazement.

"Um, dude, I was never dead. I came back here after the battle, and everyone was gone. i just thought all of YOU guys were dead. That's why I split." Cyborg explained, looking surprised and ashamed at the same time.

Then the worst and best happened. Beastboy flew in.

"CYBORG! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Beastboy yelled. He ran towards his best friend, enclosing him in a giant hug.

"Yeah--I'm alive--unless you choke me." Cyborg managed to squeeze out. Beastboy immediately let him go. He had the biggest grin, and his green face seemed to glow. Then Raven walked in. She was wearing her old outfit, which was a first in a while.

"Cyborg! How are you here?" She looked surprised.

"I'm alive, for one. I never died." He grinned.

"Well, now that we are all here-" Starfire said, but Cyborg cut her off.

"Hey, I missed you. Are you married?" He asked nervously.

"No, but I am currently living with-" she tried to tell him, but once again he cut her off.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Beastboy asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Cyborg loves Starfire, but she's living with Robin." Raven answered.

"Cyborg, and Robin, I have some very important news to tell you." Starfire had to yell, because Robin and Cyborg were shouting at each other.

"What the hell are you doing? She's MY woman!" Robin was yelling.

"WHAT! She can love whoever she wants!" Cyborg retorted.

"SHUT UP! I want to say something." Starfire screamed.

"What?" Robin and Cyborg said together.

"I only love one of you. And that person knows who they are." She murmered.

"Which one of us is it?" Asked Robin.

"I'm very truly sorry, but it's Cyborg. I've missed him so much, and now that he's back I'm not sure I could stand letting him go again." Starfire spoke proudly.

"WHAT?" Beastboy said.

"Told you. Five bucks." Raven was smirking.

"What. . .I thought . well, I thought we were in love." Robin stammered. "I. . I guess not." And with that, he left.

"Oh, oh dear. I did something wrong, didn't I?" Starfire asked.

"No, honey. You did right." And Cyborg drew her close. Into a passionate kiss that made her forget about everything else in the world. She immediately knew that she had made the right choice.

* * *

Ok, that was my first real try at an "odd couple". Please, please review, but no flames, please. 


End file.
